


One wedding, one proposal

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Stray!Jason Todd, redhead!jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: At Selina and Bruce's wedding, Dick has a question of his own to ask.





	One wedding, one proposal

**Author's Note:**

> My eight and final entry for Omega Jason Todd Week, Day Eight (Monday, 5th of August): Free day!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has commented/given kudos/bookmarked/subscribed to my unfinished fics. On the first day, I wasn't entirely sure how many fics I would write, but then I got a really awesome response to the "Red Knight" and I ended up writing for every single day. I haven't been entirely satisfied with some of them and there may be some re-writing ahead, but I don't have any regrets about publishing any of them. 
> 
> Originally, I had a different idea, but then I decided to write this and didn't have the time to write the other idea. Writing takes time, did you know that? Especially when family decides to come bother you or convince you to do other things during the day. 
> 
> Basically, this is an Au where Jason was Catlad(now Stray), did die and was resurrected, spent some time with the League of Assassins, sort of babysat Damian, and is sort of dating Dick. It's very self-indulgent. 
> 
> On an entirely unrelated note, today is my birthday!

After countless of years, fights over the correct methods, morals and values, ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends, unknown kids with one ex-girlfriend, countless world-saving battles, countless break-ups and getting together again, dead protégés returning to life, and everything that makes up a vigilante lifestyle, the day has finally come.

The day of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne's wedding.

It is the day Dick has been waiting for ever since he first realized what kind of relationship Selina and Bruce have, and privately, he thinks it is way overdue, but better late than never, right?

Dick, together with Tim and Damian, have been assigned to be the best men, although in reality, it is mostly Dick, since Tim and Damian are still underage. Clark is the main best man, but with a full-time job, being Superman, raising Jon and his own wife, he has a limited amount of time to spend on doing the traditional best man activities. Those have been shared between the three Wayne kids, with Dick getting all the adult ones and the rest split fairly even between Tim and Damian.

Alfred, bless him, is in charge of the wedding and has taken the role of the wedding planner, the caterer and in-charge in general. Since Bruce knows practically nothing at all about organizing and Selina never organizes anything bigger than a sleep-over with Harley and Ivy, Alfred has automatically taken control of the situation before Bruce can ruin it by making it the most extravagant party of the year.

Dick has never been more thankful for Alfred than the days leading up to the wedding. The man is a saint. Every time a problem of any kind has popped up - the flowers won't arrive on time, Selina and Bruce can't agree on a cake, the absolutely terrifying guest list of who's who -, Alfred has swept in to save the day.

Without Alfred's organizing and help, the wedding would probably have ended up taking place on a roof with just Bruce, Selina and the priest with no reception and no guests at the last moment.

If Dick is ever going to get married, he knows who he would want to plan the wedding, and that person is called Alfred Pennyworth.

So far, the most difficult part has been herding all the guests into the church and seating them without making too many persons sit in the same row.

Well, that and Jason, Selina's red-haired omega apprentice, formerly Catlad, now going by Stray, disappearing with Roy and Kori for more than half an hour and leaving no trace where any of them went. Dick had worried that all the visible champagne and the open bar would be too much for Roy, but when they finally had deigned to come back, Roy had looked better than he did before, Kori had worn the smile she only showed to people she truly cares for, and Jason had come back carrying a stray cat he found somewhere.

Then Tim and Damian got into a fight about seemingly nothing, and Dick had to take Tim into the garden before either of them did something stupid. By the time Dick got Tim calmed down, Jason seemed to have had a talk with Damian, but neither of them would say what it was about. Dick was just happy that there would be no big fight.

Sometime between that crisis and the actual ceremony, Dick took a long, hard look at Jason, and had nearly ran into one of the hundreds of guests that seemed to pop up in every corner, his mouth drying up almost instantly.

After his death and subsequent resurrection, Jason had spent some time with the League of Assassins - which had made Selina see red and almost gone off to maim Talia before Bruce and Dick had physically stopped her- and picked up a handful of old fashioned rituals. Some stayed, some disappeared, and some has haunted Dick ever since he first heard of them.

The most obvious kept ritual has been the piercings in Jason's ear. Five in each, signaling that he is an omega in a way even most of Bruce's fellow nobles have forgotten, but Ra's al Ghul has made a fixture in his pack and extended to the League. For the wedding, Jason has chosen to wear ruby-studded earrings in gold, on the edge between gaudy and tasteful. Dick has never been particularly interested in jewelry, but even he can tell that these earrings cost a fortune.

Less obvious is the nose piercing, an addition that it all Jason. Most of the time, it is a simple nose ring or a nose stud with a single tiny jewel. When he goes out as Stray, though, he never wears anything that might give away his identity or secondary gender. Today it's a simple golden nose ring.

Obviously, Dick is somewhat accustomed to seeing Jason with piercings - depending on whether Jason is in a good mood, whether Damian has been injured recently, whether Bruce has been a tool lately, and the phases of the moon-, but it's the combination of the piercings and the clothes that has Dick swallowing dryly.

Normally, Jason is most defiantly not the type to advertise that he is an omega. He prefers loose, functional clothing that can be bought pretty much everywhere. Leather jackets, loose sweaters with hoods, yoga pants or normal jeans, and shirts with long sleeves to cover up any scars, preferably black or red. It makes him look attractive, but more like an alpha than an omega.

At Bruce's charity events, he tends to go for a looser suit in black, white shirt and no tie. Today, however, the suit shows off his slightly larger hips, his thin waist, and his strong thighs. He's even wearing a black tie, although with a cat-shaped tiepin that is probably some kind of inside joke.

(One time, at some random event Bruce organized for an orphanage, Jason showed up a red and gold dress with long sleeves, a pair of red high heels that made him tower over Bruce, and an intricate necklace that dipped well below the dress' chest line covered in fine diamonds with a matching pair of earrings. On one occasion during the evening, Dick had seen just a flash of what might have been a pair of red silk stockings and had promptly turned around to run to the nearest bathroom.

(To his embarrassment, Jason had come after him, and Dick had got to see more than a little flash. They had to wait almost half an hour for the smell to disappear and come face-to-face with a displeased Bruce, amused Babs, embarrassed Tim and Damian, and a bemused Alfred. It was far from the last time they had snuck off together and had to face those kind of looks.)

Dick will be having wet dreams for the next three weeks just starring Jason in that suit.

The alpha has to force himself to look away and focus on not walking into anyone as he heads up the aisle to where Bruce is standing waiting for Selina next to Clark, who looks marginally better in an actual fitting suit, and Tim and Damian, Damian holding onto the wedding rings so tightly his fingers are turning white.

When he takes his place at Bruce's side, Tim gives him a unhappy grimace, throwing a glance down at Damian and shrugging one shoulder.

Sadly, since Jason has been asked to lead Selina down the aisle as the closest she has to a family member, Dick would have to step up.

* * *

Hours later, at the reception hosted at the Wayne Manor, Dick had just finished a very awkward conversation with one of Bruce's countless "friends" when Jason popped up at his right side with the kind of silent movement only a trained vigilante or ninja could accomplish.

Thankfully, Jason had let Dick notice his appearance, so Dick wasn't entirely surprised.

"See something you like?" Jason asked, in a close imitation of Catwoman's flirty tones.

It made Dick shiver despite his best effort not to. "Maybe," Dick managed to get out.

The omega laughed quietly, a sound that for Dick went right where it maybe shouldn't at this time. "Found a hot date?" he said with an almost bored tone. "You've just become Gotham's hottest bachelor, you know, now that B and Selina are married."

Dick could quite literally feel the beginnings of a headache. "Don't remind me," he said, making an unhappy face. "I've had to fend off more offers of dates than when I first came of age. Some of them aren't even old enough to be considered for marriage."

Jason bit his lip to hide his laughter, and Dick had to stop himself from just grabbing Jason and leading him to one of the Manor's unoccupied rooms, or even better, his own room. "Mr popular, you are," Jason teased. "How many of the old ladies have given you a small pinch tonight, huh? All of them?"

The alpha gave Jason a glare, but before he could say anything, Selina appeared with her beautiful, Alfred-approved bouquet held up high in the air. A whole mob of omegas and betas had already lined up where they thought Selina would throw the flowers. Dick could spot Harley somewhere in the middle, hugging an uninterested Ivy who looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

One moment, Dick was looking at Selina, and the next, he had a face full of flowers and a cooing audience. When he looked closer, he saw that Jason was holding onto the bouquet and Selina had a triumphant smirk on her face. Bruce, on the other hand, looked like he was in pain.

"Well, I guess that means it's us next time, huh?" Jason eventually says. "Got a ring picked out already?"

As a matter of fact, Dick does have a ring picked out already. He's had it burning a hole in his pocket for the last two weeks. "Something like that," he chokes out. "Interested?"

Jason looks absolutely stunned, his eyebrows rising to their highest point. "Maybe," he says, sounding a bit choked himself. "That depends. Is it going to clash with my hair?"

Dick just smiles. "Probably, but it will bring out your eyes," he says, amused.

Jason looks at long enough that Dick wonders if maybe he should turn it into a joke, then offers Dick his hand. "Come on then," he says, his voice shaking just a little bit. "I haven't got all day, you know."

Dick reaches for the box, smiling wider than he probably ever has. 


End file.
